Un eclipse de luna
by Hermy.Vulturi8
Summary: ¿que pasaria se bella no hubiera perdonado tan facil a jacob? ¿si edward hubiera mentido sobre su pasado? jacob hara todo lo posible por conquistar a bella, pero ella ama a edward, y edward tiene que tomar una dificil desicion: bella o Luna. EDITADO
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob:**

**No sé por qué te empeñas en Enviarle un Charlie notas por medio de Billy como si estuviéramos en el colegio.** **Si quisiera hablar contigo habría contestado la** **Tú le dijiste un Charlie ¿verdad? No puedes esperar que te perdone Cuando** **¿Qué parte de `` no voy a perdonarte''es la que te Resulta tan complicada de Mira, ya sé que me estoy comportando muy rencorosa, pero es que no veo otra forma no podemos ser amigos cuando te pasas todo el día y delatándome traicionándome** **Simplemente, lo paso mejor sin ti, Asi que no me escribas más**

**Bueno, yo no te echo de menos. Nada. Lo siento. Bella...**

**Deslicé los dedos por la hoja antes de mandarla y sentí las marcas donde yo había apretado con tanta fuerza el bolígrafo contra el papel que casi había llegado un romperlo. Podia volver a imaginarme Mientras escribía, me veia garabateando Aquellas palabras llenas de rencor con mi torpe letra, acuchillando una línea tras otra Cuando partía que las palabras empleadas si reflejaba mi voluntad. Me imaginaba mi frustración, me veia fruncir las cejas y arrugar el ceno. Si él hubiera estado aquí, se habría echado a reir. Te va a dar una hemorragia cerebral, Bella, me habría dicho.** **Mientras reflexionaba acerca de todo aquello, capte el olor inconfundible de algo que se quemaba en la cocina.**


	2. ¿esta es mi sorpresa?

**ok, aca esta el capitulo, disfruten!**

* * *

**Baje las escaleras muy rápido, pero no vi a nadie en la cocina, solo la cacerola con algo adentro, y pegada en ella, una nota que decía: ``bells, lo siento por el olor, se que es desagradable, pero tenia que atraer tu atención de alguna forma, sal al jardín, hay una sorpresa esperándote. CHARLIE´´**

**Y papa tenia razón, el olor era nauseabundo...**

**subí escaleras arriba y me cambie de ropa, me puse un chupin de jean azul oscuro, una remera azul, un chaleco de piel blanca y unas chatitas plateadas con moño, mi gusto por la moda había mejorado mucho...**

**Al salir al jardín me quede boquiabierta de la sorpresa, Charlie, el que odiaba estar al aire libre, estaba ahí en el jardín con una sonrisa en la cara y cocinando en una barbacoa!**

**-papa?- le pregunte confusa**

**-si bells? dijo el muy sonriente.**

**-¿cual es mi sorpresa?-**

**-esta!-dijo**

**De repente vino la persona a la que menos quería ver... Jacob Black, la persona, o mejor dicho, el licántropo que me había delatado para impedir que yo este con mi novio y vampiro Edward, el apareció muy sonriente, con una cara de ¡hola bella, tanto tiempo! me alegro de volver a verte! yo simplemente le dedique una mirada asesina, y le dije a Charlie**

**-¿cual es mi sorpresa?, yo no veo nada-**

**Al mirar a Jacob haciéndome la inocente sentí una punzada de dolor, parecía que a jake le hubieran causado daño físico, su cara era igual a la mía cuando Edward me abandono, pero ignore eso...**

**-hola, bells- me dijo Jacob**

**-vete de aquí, Black- dije en tono agrio**

**-¿podemos hablar?-**

**¿Acaso no leíste la carta, Black?-**

**-si, pero, debo decirte algo que no te gustara mucho-**

**Yo espere**

**-me pelee con Billy, y Charlie me dejo quedarme aquí-**

**-¿¡que!? ¡No te me acerques chucho!, ¿dormirás en el sofá ok?- y seguí mascullando cosas inteligibles**

**-bella, me quedo por unos años-**

**-ahhhhh!-y comencé a hablar sola como una loca- espera, bells, tienes un plan, ¡si! llamare a Edward para que venga a recogerme, iremos a su casa le pediré por favor a Alice que use su carita de payaso triste con Charlie para convencerlo de que me deje ir a una falsa fiesta de pijamas a su casa que dure unos años y todo resuelto, fantástico- dije, y corrí a telefonear al amor de mi existencia**

**-Edward, porfis ven rápido, Charlie invito a Jacob a quedarse a vivir a mi casa, pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan,- y le explique..**

**-ya voy princesa-**

**Cuando llego Charlie, le dije que era el aniversario de esme y Carlisle, e increíblemente me creyó, pero Jacob, no, el sabia mi plan...**

**POV Edward**

**Llegue y salude a Charlie, y ahí lo vi, el perro, me apresure a leer su mente: ``**_**ahora que estoy aquí y se el plan de bella, le Dize a Charlie que necesito ser amigo de bella y que ella tratará de irse a vivir a casa de drácula, y Charlie no la dejara ir, yo la conquistare y ella dejara al parasito y vendrá hacia mí´´**_

_**-¡No!- rugí-eso ni lo pienses!**_

_**Bella hizo cara de confusión, y yo, aprovechando que Charlie se había marchado al trabajo le explique todo**_

_**-vamos, antes de que le parta el cuello- dije hecho un huracán**_

**POV bella**

**Mientras estábamos yendo a su casa en su ostentoso volvo, el rompió el silencio.**

**-bella-comenzó enojado-por favor dime que no iras mucho tiempo a tu casa, le leí la mente al chucho, el no se peleo con Billy, fue una excusa para venir aquí a conquistarte, es un mentiroso!-**

**-Edward, tu sabes que yo jamás te abandonaría, pero, ya que insistes, solo iré a saludar a mi padre, y si voy, lo hare acompañada por alguien de ustedes ok?**

**-genial, hermosa-**

**Yo, para variar, me sonroje**

**Mientras estacionábamos dije, -vamos a ver a Alice-**

* * *

**comenten por favor!**


End file.
